As the level of integration of mobile devices and chips becomes higher and higher, energy consumption and a continued use period are becoming a focus of people's attention. However, battery technologies that relatively lag behind impose higher and higher requirements of low power consumption on a mobile device.
In the prior art, an adaptive voltage scaling (Adaptive Voltage Scaling, AVS for short) technology is used to determine a minimum operating voltage of a chip and adjust a supply voltage for the chip according to the minimum operating voltage, so as to reduce power consumption of the chip. However, after the chip, whose power is supplied by using the minimum operating voltage as the supply voltage at an initial state, is in operation for a period, a threshold voltage of a transistor in the chip increases, resulting in that the minimum operating voltage of the chip increases. If the chip still operates at the minimum operating voltage at the initial state, a chip failure will occur. As a result, in the prior art, in consideration of chip aging, an aging voltage increment of the chip in an entire life cycle is obtained by an aging experiment and statistics analysis, and a sum of the minimum operating voltage and the aging voltage increment is used to adjust the supply voltage of the chip, so as to avoid the case of a chip failure.
However, the adjustment in the supply voltage of the chip by using the prior art causes the chip to operate by using the supply voltage as an operating voltage, which frequently results in problems of aging acceleration and power consumption increase for the chip.